youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Submarine Man
Submarine Man ' (born: ) is an American rapper and singer. He is known for his unique voice and strange lyrics and has become a meme on YouTube. On his YouTube channel he uploads music videos and audio for his many songs. Some of his most popular songs are "Submarine Boy Rules", "Socky", "Dog Walk", "I Love the Smelly Feet" and "Stinko Foot". Origin The design of Submarine Man's appearance can actually be traced back to Fandom; a page for Submarine Man was created on Torkpedia by BUGON OOGIE BOOGIE on November 26, 2015, although his design was completely different back then.https://future-of-life-on-earth.fandom.com/wiki/Submarine_Man?oldid=5257 Not much is known about the man who calls himself Submarine Man, but according to the website of Old Man Dad Records, he was born on May 8, 1993 in Birmingham, Alabama. The website states that Submarine Man was always interested in music and was inspired by rappers like Lil Jon.https://thagucciguy.wixsite.com/oldmandadrecords/submarine-man Career Early Career & ''Lama Poof! Submarine Man started his career with the stage name "Man of the Sea". One of his earliest songs is "The Doodle", a collaboration with labelmate Lama Doodle from his album You Are Out!, released on May 14, 2018. He released one project with the "Man of the Sea" name, that being his debut EP "Lama Poof" which was released on his Bandcamp page on May 17, 2018. Sometime after he changed his stage name to Submarine Man. He released his first singles "Dog Walk" and "Feet Are the Best" on June 18, 2018. He dropped another single "War in the Stars" on the day after. These singles were all from the Bandcamp EP except for "Dog Walk". Submarine Man was featured on Foot Fetish Forever's song "Kings" from his debut project Charles, released on July 9, 2018. He relesed the single "Socky" on July 31, 2018 which had a music video which is currently one of the most viewed videos on Submarine Man's channel. NoStockingz & "I Love the Smelly Feet" In August 2018, he was featured on the now deleted 6ix9ine single "SESE" with labelmates Lama Doodle and Footye North. Later that month he released his debut studio album, NoStockingz. It contained the songs "The Crown" and "NoStockingz" which are some of his most popular songs to date. It also contained the singles mentioned before. On September 28 2018, Submarine Man released a song with his two labelmates Lama Doodle and Footye North titled "I Love the Smelly Feet". The song is one of Submarine Man's biggest songs to date at 13k views on YouTube. The Bad Boy & Beef with Lil Flexer On October 5 2018, labelmate Lil Flexer released a song titled "Pay Day". In the song Lil Flexer disses popular Canadian rapper and singer Drake. This lead to Submarine Man being offended due to him being a Drake stan. Submarine Man dropped a single unrelated to the beef titled "Fuck All Does Lamas" on October 10, 2018. However, Submarine Man then dissed Lil Flexer with a 3 song EP title "The Bad Boy" on November 1, 2018. Lil Flexer and his protege Yung Spiderboi55 responded with a diss track towards Submarine Man called "Talent" on November 8, 2018. The beef was resolved on January 5, 2019. Birth of Flex Entertainment & "Stinko Foot" On January 5 2019, Lil Flexer announced the creation of a new label called "Flex Entertainment". The label was comprised of Old Man Dad Records and Asseating Records and was made shortly after the release of Yung Schmoobin's "YouTube Money: Reloaded" single which featured artists from both labels. Submarine Man was now apart of this label. On January 11 2019, Submarine Man released his first single under this label titled "Stinko Foot" which featured Lama Doodle, Footye North and the acapella band Sakooni. A music video was released for the song one day after its release as a single and has become Submarine Man's second most successfull single with 19k views on YouTube, only behind his song "Dog Walk". NoStockingz (Deluxe) & "Mo Foota" On January 25 2019, Submarine Man released the deluxe edition of his debut album NoStockingz. The deluxe edition featured 13 new tracks including his popular singles "Stinko Foot" and "I Love the Smelly Feet". He released a single titled "Mo Foota" on February 15, 2019. A music video for the track was released on March 27 2019. NoStockingz (Collector's Edition)' and 'Barefoot Worlds A collector's edition of NoStockingz was released on April 17, 2019 on YouTube. It featured "Mo Foota" and a new song titled "Big Feet". It was released on streaming services a week later. On May 8, 2019 (Submarine Man's 26th birthday), the rapper released his second studio album, Barefoot Worlds. On July 14, 2019, the rapper featured on Big Baller B and Lil Mosquito Disease's collaboration album "Swarm". Footi' and future releases On August 31, 2019, Submarine Man released a trailer for the upcoming film, ''The Stocking. On November 8, 2019, Submarine Man released a new song and music video titled "Footi." During the live chat of the video, Submarine Man confirmed that it is a lead single for his next album. Trivia *His influences include Lil Jon, Drake, Lil Xan, 6ix9ine, Bangs, Unkle Adams, Rich White Man, Blueface and more. References 'This page was made on Feburary 15, 2019 by Vaderxl ' Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians